


That One Thing

by SweetDevil



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone is there, Gen, a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: Sonic was invited to a party and it went all downhill.





	That One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a shitpost. I was watching "That One Thing" on YouTube and I had this idea of doing something like this.  
So enjoy my shitpost.

"Another story I heard about myself. This one happened back in high school, we had this teacher who's kid went to our high school. His name was Mr.Robotnik and his (son?) Metal Sonic went to our high school. He was a Sophmore and I was a Senior, so he was two years behind me.  
And Mr. Robotnik was an asshole."  
And one weekend, Robotnik thought it would be a good idea to leave town. 

Which you should never do...if you're an asshole. (Keep that in mind.)

While Robotnik has gone, Metal Sonic thought it was a great idea to throw a party at his house. (Horray!)  
And everyone around town had heard about it, gotten an invite, all got up individually, and thought. 'Ok, let's go over there and destroy the place.'  
Sonic walks into the party and everyone he had ever met and befriend with was drinking. No, drinking like it's the end of the world or a doctor was coming to saw our legs off. 

That's when Sonic had walked down to the basement where they held a pool table. And Sonic was just in time to witness a drunk Knuckles giving himself a running start before throwing his body onto the pool table. Breaking it in half.  
Another one of his drunk friends found out which room was Mr. Robotnik's and took a shit on his spare computer. 

So the party was going great. 

Sonic also decided to get himself a drink and stood downstairs in the basement holding a red cup. And he was just standing there while drinking out from his red cup, he slowly starting to blackout. That's when he heard his younger brother, Tails yelling "Something-something G.U.N."  
That's when a drunk Sonic had a moment of inspiration. 

He yelled "Fuck G.U.N.! Fuck G.U.N.!" 

Soon everyone else joined in the chant.  
A hundred drunk Mobians yelling "Fuck G.U.N" with so much confidence. With so much confidence that they already knew what jail felt like and aren't afraid of it anymore. Like "I serve my nickel, you come and take me" kind of confidence. 

Now there was a reason Tails said "Something something G.U.N." Is because of G.U.N were there.  
The commander of G.U.N. walked down the stairs and got to the bottom over a sea of drunk Mobians, yelling 'Fuck G.U.N.!'  
In  
his  
face. 

Let's just say he was impressed. Very impressed.  
That's when he leaned into his walkie-talkie and said: "Get the paddy-wagon."

Now Vector who's now a father, who takes care of a baby bee. Grabs a forty smashed it on the ground and yelled "Scatter!!!"

And everyone ran in different directions. Like that scene from the movie, Ratatouille when the rats going in different directions.  
Sonic ran to the laundry room, jumped up into the washing machine, crawled out through a window into the backyard, and was running through the backyard before coming across a big fence.  
He thought to himself out loud "I never climbed a fence that high before." 

And he woke up at home. 

On Monday, he went to school just like everybody else. As he was walking towards the school's building entrance, he saw Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic came up to Sonic and asked: "You were at my party on Saturday?"  
Sonic replied with a 'no', like a liar. 

Metal Sonic then replied "Some things got out of hand. Someone broke the pool table, someone took a shit on my (father?) computer. But the worse thing, the worse thing is that someone stole this antique photos of his (grandfather?). And he's freaking out about it.  
That's when Sonic had that thought, about the blackout drunks, and maybe Steve Urkel could have. Did...he do that? He shook his head no that he wouldn't do something like that.  
But he was never sure. 

2 Years Later. 

Sonic was at his human friend house named Alex, who also went to high school and graduated with. He was at her house playing video games for a couple of hours, that's when she paused the game and said "Hey, come here. I wanna show you something."  
She took Sonic into her bedroom and then into a side room off of her bedroom. Never a good sign. 

She opened the door and turned on the light switch. She showed Sonic a tiny room that is covered and filled with stolen antique photos from different people's parties over those two years. Sonic took a look around before cupping her face, pulling her down to his eye level and whispered: "Why? Why do you do this?" 

Alex only smiled before moving his hands off of her cheeks. Stood up straight, giving him a crazed smile and said: Because it's the one thing you can't replace." 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I added my OC who's a female human. And please no hate on her, she's just a friend of Sonic. Nothing more and nothing less.  
And just a bit of info, her full name is Alexandrinna (Alex for short). 
> 
> I hoped you guys enjoyed my shitpost of a book and I might not do another. It kinda depends.  
Until next time, see ya!
> 
> Edit #1: .....To be honest, I do NOT remember making this short story.  
All I remember is writing the title and the tags at 2 am in the morning before I went to my part time job. And I find a couple of people reading this shitpost. But thanks reading this story!


End file.
